Au bout de la ruelle
by Bafan-chan
Summary: Un blond qui coure en criant, une tornade brune à sa suite et une boule de poile blanche munie d'une caméra qui suit ce joyeux duo? Saupoudrez le tout d'une touche de tendresse et venait jeter un oeil au bout de la ruelle.


**_Au bout de la ruelle…_**

« -Ah, gros toutou et petit toutou sont rentrés!

-Je te préviens crétin de mage, tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça et il va t'arriver des bricoles.

-Ouh! Gros toutou menace gros matou, Mokona protège moi! »

Dans la tranquille petite ville d'Ôto alors que le jour déclinait lentement, que les gens dans les rues rentraient chez eux et que la ville elle même devenait calme et silencieuse, les rares passants restant encore, aperçurent un blond filiforme crier et courir en agitant les bras tandis qu'un brun d'un gabarit plus impressionnant le poursuivait un sabre levé au dessus de la tête en hurlant quelques choses d'incompréhensible pour ceux témoin de la scène.

«-Reviens ici saleté de blondinet!

-Kyah! Aidez-moi ! Kuro-toutou va me manger! »

Certains clignèrent des yeux surpris, les suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent à l'angle d'une autre rue. Alors curieux, les yeux retraceront leur parcourt et s'arrêteront sur la pancarte du café Cat's Eye. Les habitués comprendront et secourront la tête légèrement amusés alors que d'autres, intrigués, franchiront les lourdes portes en bois pour finir attablés autour d'un fondant au chocolat servis par une adorable brune déguisée en Maid.

« -Vous croyez qu'ils seront bientôt rentrés monsieur Shaolan? Je n'aime pas les savoirs dehors avec tous ces démons qui trainent.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kurogane et Fye sont fort, ils ne vont surement pas tarder.

-A moins que Kurogane en profite pour faire des trucs à Fye! »

Chantonna Mokona en grimpant sur une épaule du brun qui se mit à rougir.

« -Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Mokona!?

-C'est Yuko qui l'a dit! D'ailleurs elle m'a demandé de filmer ça! »

La boule de poile blanche sortit d'on ne sait où une caméra, sauta de son perchoir et passa les lourdes portes en bois partant à la suite des deux autres, laissant un Shaolan et une Sakura les joues rouges.

_Un peu plus loin au bout d'une petite ruelle sombre (voyez le tableau)…_

« -Alors mon KuroKuro, enfin seuls?

-Tu vas voir toi…

-Hii! » Le ninja leva le bras tenant son sabre vers le blond, qui légèrement effrayé se plaqua dos contre un mur, fermant durement les yeux, ne pouvant néanmoins faire quitter à ses lèvres ce sourire amusé qui y était dessiné.

Le magicien souri encore plus en entendant le sabre tombait au sol et en sentant deux mains enserrer ses poignets, son sourire fut engloutit par les lèvres possessifs du brun qui colla son corps à celui du blond. La bouche du ninja dériva vers son cou le faisant grogner tandis qu'une main aventureuse se glisser sous son haut de travail.

« -Kuro-chan est si pressé que ça? » Ne pu t'il s'empêcher de le taquiner.

Une morsure à la base de son cou le fit serrer les dents (accessoirement taire) et Fye étouffa in extremis un gémissement de contentement quand la langue douce et râpeuse de son amant vint lécher la marque. Paradoxe intéressant qui avait toujours plu à Fye.

« -C'est pas le moment de faire ton malin blondinette. »

La langue remonta du cou jusqu'à l'oreille puis les dents prirent le relai, croquant le lobe tandis que les mains caressent délicatement les pectoraux presque inexistant du mage.

« -Mm… Kuro.. Pas ici…

-Je sais, je sais. »

Cessant ses caresses Kurogane se redressa et regarda le mage reprendre contenance un fin sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres encore brulante de baiser échangé.

Fye tira sur son haut et se tapota les joues tentant de faire disparaitre leurs rougeurs.

Le cœur encore en émoi, le mage releva la tête et plongea ses yeux humides de désirs dans ceux brulant de Kurogane.

Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il l'embrassa sur la joue.

« -On reprendra plus tard hein Kuro-chou?

-Bien sûr, je finis toujours ce que j'ai commencé idiot de blond.

-Héé~! Kuro-rin fait de la discrimination contre les blonds!

-Oh tait toi! »

S'exclama-t-il en passant une main derrière sa taille et en reprenant possession de ses lèvres pour s'assurer qu'il se taise vraiment.

«-Avoues que t'adore mes mèches blondes! Tu admires ma grande intelligence, mon don incroyable pour le dessin, tu adores mes délicieux fondants au chocolat et tu es fou des surnoms que je te donne!

-C'est ça, c'est ça, je suis surtout impressionné par ta modestie légendaire. »

Fye s'esclaffa doucement, emmêla ses doigts à ceux de Kurogane et commença à sortir de la ruelle où leur course les avaient entrainés mais le brun le retint passant sa main libre sur la joue pâle du magicien, intrigué par l'air sérieux qu'il arborait.

«-Tu veux savoir ce que j'aime le plus chez toi? »

Surpris Fye hocha la tête attendant la suite avec curiosité.

«-La couleur de tes yeux, là d'où je viens, personne n'a les yeux bleus comme toi, et quand on s'est rencontrés, c'est la première chose qui a attiré mon attention mis à part la sorcière et sa drôle de coiffure à étage… »

Fye ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et déposa sa fine main sur celle plus imposante posée sur sa joue.

«-Hé…

-Hm?

-Moi aussi je t'aime Kuro-pon. »

Le magicien battit des paupières plusieurs fois dans une expression qui se voulait mignonne mais qui exaspéra plus qu'autre chose le ninja devenu rouge.

« -Aller viens, les enfants vont s'imaginer que je t'ai jeté dans le caniveau.

-Pourquoi c'est pas moi qui te jette dans le caniveau, hein?

-Parce que c'est moi le plus fort!

-Moi aussi je suis fort! »

S'exclama le blond alors qu'ils émergeaient de la ruelle, le ninja allait répliquer quand soudain une voix malheureusement bien connue retentit lui coupant la parole.

« -Et c'est dans la boite!

-Mokona!? Depuis quand t'es là?!

-Depuis que t'as plaqué Fye contre le mur et que tu as commencé à lui faire des bisous partout, partout! L'espionnage, c'est l'un des 108 talents secrets de Mokona!

-Heu... Mokona adoré, d'où tu sors cette caméra?

-C'est Yuko-San qui me l'a passé, d'ailleurs elle ne va pas apprécier le commentaire sur sa coiffure!

-Mokona donne moi immédiatement cette caméra! »

Rugit Kurogane en tentant d'attraper le lapin assis sur un container face à eux. Trop tard pour ce pauvre Kurogane, le lapin avala la caméra qui arriva chez Yuko -_me demandait pas comment-_!

« -Mokona! On t'a pas donné la permission de dévoiler notre vie privé!

- Moi ça ne me dérange pas tant qu'on a quelque chose en échange. »

Le ninja jeta un coup d'œil ahuris à son petit ami qui lui fit un large sourire en disant le plus simplement du monde prenant soin de bien regarder Mokona;

« -Quoi? T'as oublié comment fonctionne Yuko? On n'a jamais rien sans rien donner en retour, alors je veux mon retour!

-Pour toute réclamation adressez vous à Yuko elle-même! »

S'exclama le manjuu blanc en détalant vers le café.

« -Maudit lapin, reviens ici! »

Fye soupira amusé et reprit la main de Kurogane dans la sienne.

«-Sa va pas nous empêcher de finir ce que l'on a commencé, hein Kuro-püu? »

Minauda-t-il en faisant des petits yeux de chaton attristé. Le ninja mit en fureur par le lapin blanc se calma instantanément et déposa ses lèvres sur la tempe du blond qui gloussa sous la chatouille.

«-Bien sûr, mais faudra juste prendre soin de fermer la porte à clé et de tirer les rideaux une fois les gosses endormis... »

Non mais! Ce n'était pas un lapin timbré et une sorcière perverse qui allait l'empêcher de prendre son pied avec son blond, foi de Kurogane!

The end…

**_Salut à tous c'est Bafan pour un nouvel OS cette fois sur le couple KuroFye, le plus mignon du monde!_**

**_Encore une bonne dose de Kawaie, mais bon sa va pas faire de mal dans ce monde de brute! Pondu à 1:08 soyez indulgent et laissez moi un com's pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! A la prochaine!_**


End file.
